coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7355 (7th June 2010)
Plot Carla and Hayley are in a state of shock as Robbie's lifeless body lies on the factory floor. Tony's startled as Maria suddenly starts banging on the door looking for Carla. Tony thrusts his gun into Carla's back and leads her to the door, ordering her to send Maria away. Maria refuses to be fobbed off though, so Carla screams at her that Tony's holding her at gunpoint. Shocked Maria makes a run for it but Tony knocks Carla unconscious and drags Maria inside. Nick and David return home in low spirits, feeling certain that Gail will be found guilty. Tony ties Carla up again. Maria's petrified but Tony tries to reassure her that he would never harm her. The factory workers ponder finding new jobs. Julie thinks it's too soon but Kirk informs them that Carla's halted the repairs to the roof. The girls are worried. Gail returns to her cell in a state of distress. She breaks down as she tells Lyn about the trial and wonders how Tracy could put her through this. Lyn's sympathetic. Tony points the gun at Carla. Maria pleads with him to stop if he cares about her. He lowers the weapon. Maria distracts Tony by talking about Liam and showing him photos on her phone. Carla desperately tries to work herself free of her bonds. Natasha tries to lift spirits at No.8 by cooking a meal. David walks out and Graeme sets off in pursuit. Nick thanks Natasha for her efforts and suggests a night out. Roy arrives back from York but Hayley is nowhere to be found. David spots Tina and begs her to hear him out. He explains that he only sent the text for her sake and Gail's truly innocent. Tina is unmoved and walks away, leaving David devastated. Anna and Eddie are pleased when Gary arrives home on leave. Tyrone, Ashley and Trevor discuss the World Cup jaunt. Trevor's amused to see the lads' nerves about informing their wives. Tony's determined to carry out his plan to kill Carla and Hayley. Maria tells him that if he loves her, he will let her leave. She heads for the door. Desperate Tony points the gun at her but Maria knows he couldn't shoot her and exits. Tony's broken. Maria runs into Roy and tells him that Tony's holding Hayley and Carla hostage. Hayley and Carla are terrified when Tony produces a can of petrol and begins to empty it around the factory. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lyn Fulwood - Susan McArdle (Credited as "Susan McCardle") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Redford Prison - Cell Notes *Dev Alahan (Jimmi Harkishin) is credited but doesn't appear. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *This episode was originally scheduled for transmission on Thursday 3rd June 2010 at 9.00pm, between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, but postponed following a decision by ITV not to broadcast episodes featuring the Underworld siege storyline in the days immediately following the Cumbria shootings, which occurred on Wednesday 2nd June. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria becomes Tony's third hostage; David blames himself for Gail's situation and begs Nick for help after a showdown with Tina; Gary returns on leave from the Army; and Sean is distressed by his failure to contact Violet. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,070,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2010 episodes